The Ultimate being arrives at Remnant
by AllHailTheEmpire
Summary: After floating in space for millions of years a creature crashes into Remnant. His arrival marks the beginning of a very bizarre adventure for team RWBY,as they try to figure out if this thing will learn to adapt to this new world or will he burn it all to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate being arrives at Remnant

Chapter 1

Rebirth of a super being

" _Sometimes you have to go up really high to understand how small you really are"_

 _Felix Baumgartner_

Remnant was not a normal planet, it was one of the few planets in the entire galaxy that inhabited life on it and the species that it housed where nothing like the ones in the other planets.

Humans had evolved alongside their counterparts the Faunus and the ever looming threat that where the creatures of Grimm, creating a very diverse and chaotic biosphere.

In Vale, one of the continents of the planet, a p building stood a little outside of the main town, it looked slightly run down, the walls needed new painting and the vines needed to be removed from the facility. But to Jorge Joestar it was home, he was one of the few scientist that worked on the facility and he was quite happy in his job, sure it got tedious from time to time to stare into the vastness that was space and they were really underfunded but he loved every single little discovery he made.

He even named a star after his own son Joseph. He grabbed his coffee mug and walked back to the telescope, he had high hopes for tonight, just last day he had managed to catch a glimpse of a supernova. He had been acknowledged by the scientific community a little after that and he hoped he could discover something even better.

First though, he needed to check the immediate atmosphere for any type of asteroid. They had discovered that a small group of asteroids were heading to Remnant, most people said they would burn in the atmosphere, they were relatively small after all, but one can never be too cautious.

Jorge let out a sigh "Might as well watch them burn" he said to no one in particular and proceeded to focus the telescope on the oncoming meteors.

The meteors started to disintegrate one by one in a ball of fire until there was nothing left but dust and smoke.

Jorge raised an eyebrow as one of the meteors didn't burn like the rest and continued his descend to earth at an accelerating speed, Jorge started to worry the closer and closer it got to the surface.

"It should have burned by now…" he said and started to see where it would land. He gasped in shock, it would land in Vale, thank heavens it would land in one of the least populated areas but still, he needed to warn them. He ran to the phone and signaled Beacon.

"We have an emergency, get me Ozpin!"

'What is this feeling?' a being asked himself as he awoke from his millennia old slumber.

'I feel…I feel' he said within his mind, his eye lids trying to open up slowly just to close yet again when he was hit by a new wave of pain.

He felt the pain only getting bigger and bigger, when suddenly it stopped, cold wind hitting against his entire body. And suddenly he smashed against hard rock creating a large crater in the surface.

He yelled in pain, but soon enough his bones started to pop and crack and his organs went back inside his body one by one.

His skin started to close all the wounds and when it was done all that he felt was numbness. He at last opened his eyes and he marveled at the beauty that was the night sky of Vale, with a grunt he rolled his body to the side and he noticed how hard it was to even move, lifting his right arm and his left arm he tried to get himself into a kneeling position, but failed falling flat on his face.

It didn't hurt him but it certainly annoyed him and he put all his strength into his arms and did a mighty push.

To his surprise he was lifted off the air and thrown back many feet away from the crater he had created in his landing, he fell into a nearby house.

He gasped as the shattered glass and broken wood pierced his skin, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared, after some moments of struggle he managed to stand on his own two feet. He took some tentative steps and when he was certain he wouldn't fall, he started to think.

"Who am I?" he said out loud testing his own voice, his voice was deep and powerful, he looked around to see his surroundings.

It was nothing remarkable just a couple of strange buildings that were on fire surrounded by woods and huge crater in the middle of it all, he assumed that's where he had been before.

"It's not…familiar" he said as he looked at the buildings once they were burning to a crisp, was that his fault?

He decided it would be best to check where he had been first so he walked in the direction of the crater, it was really large and deep from the looks of it.

He stopped at the edge and saw nothing but dust and rock.

He frowned, there were no answers for him here apparently.

"BOOM"

He gasped in pain as he felt his skin being ripped apart once more and blood started to ooze from his side. He fell to his knees and turned around to see what had hurt him.

There was something holding a stick at him and they looked angry, the short creature yelled at him, but he heard gibberish, the thing kept yelling at him for some time, but thanks to his super brain he started to make out what the thing wanted him to do, it wanted him to stay still.

The thing approached him slowly and soon enough she had the stick against his head.

"Don't move or I'll blow your brains out" it said slowly, he smiled he understood what they were saying! This language was rather easy to learn, it only took him a couple of listens to grasp the language, but still he hadn't fully mastered it, he needed to get the thing to talk more.

"Who are you?" it asked him, he snorted, good question, he would like to know that himself, but something in the back of his head gave him the answer.

"Kars" he said, tasting the name on his tongue, now that felt natural to him, it even gave him a happy feeling, at least he remembered his own name, but sadly the rest was completely gone.

"I don't know who the hell you people think you are, but nothing gives you the right to do what you just did!" she yelled at him.

Kars stared at the thing confused "We did?" he turned around to face the small creature fully.

She shot him again in the chest with the weird shining stick, he grunted in pain but ignored it.

"I have done nothing" he said at last as the wound healed itself in front of the thing, he tilted his head once he got a better look of the creature, it was small child and from the looks of it a female, if the long blonde hair and the feminine figure where anything to go by.

She gasped and dropped the stick "You don't have aura!" Kars raised an eyebrow. Aura?

"You're not with the T.R.I.O.R are you?" she asked trembling, a little as he wiped off the blood from his chest.

He shook his head "I have never heard that word before" Kars heard some noise behind them and turned around, he saw some more people approach them, but these guys had black masks over their heads and had big weapons on them, a large axe and a maze to be precise.

"There she is!" yelled one.

"We found you at last you filthy faunus" the other one said, he looked at Kars and shot at his feet, as a sign of warning.

"Beat it freak, if you leave right now we won't hurt you!"

Kars tilted his head, he really didn't care what happened to her, she had hurt him after all, but these guys were not nice to him either.

"I'm talking to her, leave" he stated simply. That just pissed off the people.

"Who do you think you are to talk to someone of the T.R.I.O.R like that?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and with a mighty swing he threw his axe at him, nearly cutting him in half.

Kars staggered backwards and fell to his knees, well that hurt. Next to him the girl tried to run but was hit with the hammer on the ribs, she yelled in pain as she hit the ground.

"Well you look at that we got ourselves a reptilian faunus" grunt one said as he brought his foot down on the girl's tail.

She screamed but was silenced when grunt two smashed his hammer against her stomach leaving her gasping for air, grunt one then kicked her in the back cracking other ribs.

"You know for a disgusting creature she's kind of cute, maybe after we soften her a bit more we could have some "fun" with her, after all she is the last one alive of the stupid village" he said with an evil grin.

"Please…please don't…" she started but she was cut off by hammer dude.

"You have no right to talk, bitch!" he said as he prepared to hit her once more.

Then a fist smashed against his face almost draining all of his aura, he was knocked back several feet away, the other one turned around just to see his axe being swung at him, his aura managed to stop the first blow but with the second one it gave up.

He was cut in half, his blood and guts spilling everywhere.

"You can have your tool back" Kars told him as he threw the object right next to his mutilated corpse.

"Bastard! How the hell did you survive I saw you spill so much blood" hammer guy said as he tried to get back on his feet.

"I don't know myself, but I don't care I'm alive and your friend is not, that's all that matters" Kars replied as he made his way towards him.

In a swift movement, the goon turned his hammer into a gun and started to fire at him.

Kars felt the bullets hit him and he groaned in pain, these things were annoying. He felt something pop from his forearms and he looked down to see a blade.

Kars by instinct started to try to deflect the bullets that where being shot at him, he still got hit by many but he was slowly managing to make his way towards his enemy.

"Dammit! This is red three to other units, I'm being attacked by an unknown threat, send back up now!" the goon yelled at the communicator.

He stopped firing and returned his giant hammer back to normal.

"All right you asked for this bud!" he said as he jumped into the air bringing the hammer down on Kars.

Kars side stepped and grabbed the goon by the face.

With a flick of his wrist he made him slam against the ground, the goon tried to get up but Kars fist slammed against his ribcage completely shattering it.

He coughed up blood and tried to crawl away, but Kars cut off both of his hands with his blade.

He screamed in agony and twisted around, trying to get away from his attacker.

Kars on the other hand simply stared, he wanted to test out just how strong he really was, so he grabbed the man by the collar and punched him in the face with all his might.

To his surprise the entire head exploded sending blood everywhere, Kars looked down at his bloodied fist and frowned, that had been way to easy, where all beings so easy to defeat?

"By Oum!" someone yelled behind him, more people dressed the same as the people he had killed before stood there, pointing their weapons at him.

"Weak, you're all weak" Kars yelled as he prepared to slaughter them all.

He heard a whimper next to him and saw the faunus thing crawling towards him. Kars hated to see her, she was weaker than them, but he supposed she hadn't done anything wrong.

She had shot him because she thought he was with those guys, so he decided he would forgive her. He picked her up and turned his back towards his enemies. Many shots were being fired his way but he ignored them, they were minor inconvenience to him. Kara placed her in the crater and told her to stay there, he had questions after all.

He felt more gunshots and let out a sigh, this was starting to really annoy him.

Glynda Goodwich was a very serious person, just by looking at her you could tell that she was someone you didn't want to mess with, if her frown was not enough to scare you off, the riding crop she carried around with her sure will.

So when Ozpin told her that she had to go to a small faunus village to survey the damage from a meteor she had been less than pleased.

That's why the staff of the ship was currently avoiding her like a plague, too scared to even say anything to her in fear that they might get verbally (and physically) trashed.

But as soon as the village came into view, those fears where quickly replaced with concern for the people of the small town.

"Miss. Goodwich, the village is within view, but it's on fire!"

Glynda closed the book she had been reading and rose from her seat.

She looked outside the window and to her surprise the entire town was up in flames and a gigantic crater could be seen nearby.

But that didn't make sense, the object had been small, sure it could have destroyed many houses, but the entire community?

Something was wrong.

Glynda prepared her wand and as soon as the ship landed she exited and looked at the place.

She felt bile go up her throat, faunus were gathered in a pile, they all had been shot to dead.

Men, women and children all of them were piled up and burning. In one of the nearest walls the initials T.R.I.O.R were written in blood.

Glynda gritted her teeth, those racist bastards had the guts to attack one of the most peaceful faunus communities, and one so close to Vale none the less.

She heard a scream in the distance, followed by a sickening crunch. She prepared herself and ran towards the direction of the screams.

Glynda arrived right next to the crater only to gape in shock at the scene before her, more than a dozen of the members of the T.R.I.O.R where dead. Most of them had been sliced in half, while others had missing heads and limbs.

She saw one member trying to run away only to be punched through the gut by a very tall man.

He emitted the most powerful presence she had ever felt in her life besides Ozpin (when he was serious on a certain topic), he stared at her with his bizarre purple eyes. His very muscular body was covered in blood.

Glynda blushed a little, did this man had no shame. He was walking around in his underwear.

He turned around to address her, he looked at her disinterested.

"Are you with them?" he asked in a very deep voice.

"No, I'm a teacher at Beacon and with that authority I demand you give me your name" Glynda said sternly to the man.

He stared down at her for a second before he replied.

"Kars" was his simple response as he walked away from her with disinterest as he walked away from her.

Glynda narrowed her eyes, he was retreating towards the crater?

"Stop at once!" she said as she positioned her wand at him.

If he had heard her he didn't acknowledge her, he kept his steady pace until he reached the edge of the crater, he heard her run towards him as he crutched down to retrieve the reptilian faunus from her hiding place.

"Is it over?" she said in a small voice.

Kars nodded "They're all dead"

Glynda cursed as she saw Kars grab the child from the crater, the small reptilian faunus was the last one of the village.

And now she was on the clutches of that bizarre man.

"Let her go now!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she prepared her shot.

Kars looked at her then back at the child who had passed out in his arms, he frowned.

So much for anwering his questions "Keep her, she is no use to me" he said as he put the child on the ground ready to leave this place to find answers about the world he was currently in.

Glynda rushed next to the child, she had broken bones and probably a ruptured organ if the blood she was coughing was anything to go by.

She decided she had to get the child to safety first, then she could worry about Kars.

She picked up the child and started to move towards the ship, where the medical team awaited for her.

Once the child had been stabilized she took out her scroll "Ozpin it's me, get James on the line we have someone on the loose who is dangerous" she looked around the devastated village, the T.R. 's members corpses sprawled across the field.

"And get some hunters as well"

 **A/N: Yeah, yeah I know… why Kars? I honestly just thought it would be fun, so please forgive me if this chapter seems a bit… unpolished to say the least. If this story picks up traction I will put more effort into it, after all this story is kind of an experiment for me. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate being arrives at Remnant

Chapter 2

Questions

 _It is wise to direct your anger towards problems - not people; to focus your energies on answers - not excuses._

 _William Arthur Ward_

Kars had been wandering in the woods for about an hour now, he liked the nature it soothed him. Here he was free, no more creatures to distract him.

He spotted a nearby river, its crystalline waters inviting him to come nearer.

Kars kneeled next to the water and for the first time in so many thousands of years he saw his reflection once more. His long purple hair that cascaded way past his shoulders was covered in blood and his eyes shone brightly like diamonds. He frowned at the dry blood that covered his body.

The only thing those weaklings were good at was bleeding apparently.

With the water he started to clean the dry blood not noticing a pair of red eyes observing him.

And Ursa Major stared at him drool coming from its teeth filled snout, Ursa were not very bright so the beats decided to let its presence be know with a mighty roar. The Ursa Major ran at top speed destroying all the trees that surrounded him as he ran towards his victim.

Kars raised an eyebrow at the beast before him, it raised its right claw to smash him against the ground, but to the beast surprise Kars punched the claw with all his might nearly ripping the arm off the Ursa Major. The beats roared in pain and with his other claw threw Kars crashing against a large tree splitting it in half.

The Ursa Major was about to devour him when he stood up once more.

"I actually felt that" Kars said in displeasure as he took out his **Light Slip Blades,** half expecting the beast to turn around and run.

But the beast stood his ground, roaring at him to attack.

Kars smiled "I admire your bravery beast, just for that I will give you my all"

And with that the two opponents ran towards each other, the Ursa Major was the first one to strike smashing both of his massive paws against the ground. Kars jumped just in time to avoid being crushed like a bug.

He landed on the beast's back and dug his blades deep into its flesh the Ursa roared in pain and tried to shake him off, but Kars moved towards its head and sliced at an incredible speed, the **Light Slip Blades** emitting a powerful light as the beast head was separated from its body.

The Ursa fell dead as its body started to disintegrate, Kars stared at it before he decided he would keep walking.

He could see more creatures like that approaching him right now no doubt attracted by the large ruckus the other beast had made.

Kars smirked as the beast ran towards him at fool speed.

Unknowns to him he was being observed by a lone drone, which was sending information to Director Ozpin.

Ozpin stared at Kars in surprise. He had taken care of an Ursa Major and right now he was massacring the Grimm near Vale.

Ozpin frowned from what he had been told by Glynda this person had no Aura.

Which was strange no human could have survived a strike from an Ursa Major without Aura and even if he had Aura it would have been depleted by the strike that The Ursa Major had landed on him.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee

"What an interesting person" he said to no one in particular he would like to talk to him in person.

He smiled as a plan formed in his head he approached his desk and pressed a button

"Would you please tell Team RWBY I have an assignment for them, oh and also contact Jorge Joestar" and with that he sat on his chair.

"I should inform Ironwood too, just in case" Ozpin said as he send a message to the General.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she and her team left the ship that had brought them to this forest. She stretched her limbs and let out a yawn.

"Finally I hate doing nothing, that ride took forever!" she said as WBY exited the ship.

Weiss snorted "The ride was barely fifteen minutes, this forest is relatively close to the city"

Ruby let out a nervous giggle "Sure, but still…it was boring" she turned towards Yang who was trying to cheer up Blake, she had been down the entire morning for some reason.

Yang looked at her younger sibling and let out a sigh as she walked towards her

"It's no use she is depressed about something and she is dead set on being silent as grave" Yang said to Ruby

"Me thinks is better to let her heal on her own, if she doesn't want to tell us it must be personal" the blonde brawler said with a shrug.

Ruby frowned "Let's just find this person that Ozpin wants and take him to Beacon, after that we should probably talk to her about THE SEASON FINALE OF DUST CRISTAL IS INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Ruby finished as both Weiss and Blake approached them.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her young leader but just assumed it was her eccentric personality shinning trough again.

Weiss on the other looked confused "What…"

"Nothing" Ruby said as she turned and stared at the dense forest before her.

"Well let's find this hobo man!" she said as she ran towards the forest followed by Yang and Weiss.

Blake let out a sigh as she followed her team at a normal walking pace, she was still slightly depressed about what happened to that poor faunus village. Only one survivor out of one hundred and twenty two peaceful Faunus.

She gritted her teeth damn those T.R.I.O.R, the rightful inhabitants of Remnant, they said that Faunus had no place on their planet and where nothing more than a pest.

And the sad part about it all is that the news had been swept under the rug, a small mention on the news that was barely covered, she had gotten her information from a Faunus new site and the report had been taken down. It was like they were trying to hide the massacre!

Blake let out a sigh to calm her anger, she had a mission to focus she could grieve for her fallen brothers and sisters later.

Blake stopped on her tracks when she saw a Grimm run past her, she was about to attack it when she noticed that the Grimm hadn't even realized that she was there, the beast was terrified.

Blake stared at the escaping creature confused and ran towards her team, something odd was going on.

Yang smiled when she saw Blake approach them "Sup, Kitty"

Blake frowned at the nickname but let it slide "I think we might have a problem a Grimm just ran past me, it was terrified"

Yang raised an eyebrow and Weiss made a confused face "But Grimm are soulless the only reason they would flee…" Weiss made a face.

"Why would they flee?" Blake prompted her to finish as the entire team waited for the answer in tense silence.

"If there was a more powerful predator around" the heiress said.

Ruby gulped "So a big bad is out there scaring the little Grimm?"

Weiss nodded "Pretty much"

The team started to head deeper into the forest and to their surprise they found a lot of trees destroyed.

The foliage was completely wrecked, rocks where reduced to pebbles and they could hear at the distance the sound of Grimm screaming in agony.

The noise only got louder and louder until they arrived at a small clearing.

There in the middle of it Kars stood proudly, his body covered in black Grimm blood.

He smiled as another Grimm jumped at him. He loved these creatures, they were unflinching and ready to kill without doubting.

And because of that he got to test out just how far could he really go.

With a quick movement of his arm he sliced the Grimm in half, the creature could only made a small pained noise as the blade sliced him.

Kars grinned and looked around to see if there was another one. To his disappointment there were no creatures left.

Kars wanted to say that he felt fantastic, he had single handedly defeated so many enemies, but something on his mind kept nagging at him, something kept telling him that he could still be so much more.

He let out a frustrated growl, he could feel the power within him, but for some reason he could not use it, if only he could know what was holding him back.

"Curse my inability to remember" Kars mumbled under his breath as he started to walk towards the forest once more.

To his surprise he saw a couple of weaklings observing him, at first he decided to ignore them they were bugs, the would not cause much issue, but the smallest one of the group let out a gasp when she noticed that they had been spotted.

To Kars (and WBY) surprise the small creature was right in front of him a mini second later.

"You cut that Grimm in half with light!" she squealed at him. Kars stared at the small creature with a frown, did she not see that he was dangerous?

"How did you do it was that your semblance?!" she said as she awaited eagerly for his response.

"Semblance?" Kars said confusedly at the small child.

"Yeah you know the special power that allows you to do cool stuff, like mine is speed" she said as she disappeared and reappeared in a couple of seconds.

She smiled proudly at him, Kars looked at her confused but eventually he answered her.

"I … don't know I have a hard time remembering everything right now" he said in displeasure at the small creature.

"Oh you must be the person Ozpin is looking for then!" Ruby said as the rest of her team made their way towards them.

Yang grinned as she watched Kars, his outfit leaving little to the imagination, she could see Weiss blushing a little as they got closer, but Yang also saw her partner tense once they got near him.

Kars frowned at them "So you were sent to fetch me in a sense" he said in a neutral voice.

Weiss nodded "Putting it bluntly yeah, Ozpin probably wants to ask you some stuff"

Blake glared at him from behind, she could smell human blood on him.

Kars noticed her but made no comment.

"I refuse" he said as he walked away from them.

Yang ran next to him "Wow, wow, hold on you just don't say no to Ozpin he is the head master of Beacon!" she said as she stood in front of him, halting his movements.

"A title that means nothing to me" Kars said as he glared at the young girl before him.

Yang stood her ground and prepared for a fight "Well when the most important man on Vale ask for something he most of the times gets it and I get to look good in front of the headmaster while doing so" she said with a smirk.

Kars looked at her and let out a sigh, he was not tired and he had no issue fighting her, but the headmaster intrigued him.

He had managed to find him and send some of his lackeys for him and these people said that he was the most powerful person.

Kars thought that might actually work in his favor and maybe get answers along the way.

Also it would be nice to get to know a place that wasn't the forest.

"I have thought about my decision" Kars said as he turned towards Ruby.

"I will accompany you, so take me to your leader" Kars said.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief while Yang snorted "What are you an alien?" Weiss on the other hand simply made her way back to the ship.

She had an idea why Ozpin wanted to talk to him, but it was none of her business so she only had to worry about getting, that weird buff man to Ozpin.

Blake followed Weiss but she had a growing sense of worry feeling her, she sensed blood on him.

Human blood.

And her instincts screamed danger whenever she got close to him.

She didn't like him, not one bit.

* * *

Kars remained silent as the ship he was in made its towards their destination, the small one had tried to talk to him before one of her team mates called her to talk about something.

He didn't care honestly, they may be plotting against him but he didn't care.

At this moment he didn't have any drive or anything, he was just going with whatever appeared on his path.

If they wanted to attack him he would take it, if the feared him good.

But for now he decided he would close his eyes for a bit and maybe get some rest.

" _Look at him Mach isn't he the cutest" a female voice called._

Kars woke up and looked around no one was here and the voices didn't match with those of the people he was with.

With a frown he decided to close his eyes once more, maybe it was his brain doing something.

" _Kars come here" the voice said again but this time Kars didn't open his eyes he remained in the vision he was having. He could see a young woman extending her arms towards him right next to her there was another woman holding what it looked like to be a baby_

" _Come my little prince, come meet your new bride" the woman said as she picked him up._

"Yo hot stuff we are here!" Yang called towards him snapping him out of his trance.

Kars shook his head, that vision just left him feeling even more confused.

He exited the ship following the blonde girl as she turned towards him "So, what's your name?" she said.

"Kars" he replied simply.

"Is it because if I ask you nicely enough you'll let me take a ride" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Kars didn't get so he didn't reply.

Ruby on the other hand did "YANG! Stop this instant"

Yang giggled and started walking once more.

Kars shook his head, what odd person.

As he kept walking he couldn't help but to feel the stares of the people passing by, some girls giggled at his direction other blushed and some men frowned at him (some other men also blushed and giggled).

He looked down at himself and realized he was underdressed, he didn't care that much but he wanted to blend in.

After he finished talking with the headmaster he would look for something to cover himself with.

They arrived at a large building where Ozpin was waiting for them. The headmaster narrowed his eyes at Kars, before he extended his hand at him.

"Hello my name is Ozpin, headmaster Ozpin could you please follow me" he said as he walked towards an elevator.

Kars looked behind at the girls, Ruby waved at him.

He returned the wave and followed Ozpin.

"Well isn't he an odd guy" she said as Kars entered the elevator.

"I didn't mind him, his fashion sense on the other hand" Weiss said with a frown.

Yang grinned "You telling me that you didn't like the view"

Weiss blushed "It was appealing but…it was indecent" she finished lamely.

Yang laughed and nodded her head "Sure, whatever you say Weiss"

Ruby looked around "Hey has anyone seen Blake" she said in confusion.

* * *

Ironwood glared at the report that Ozpin had send him, it was apparently the same man that had slaughtered the T.R.I.O.R.

Ironwood looked at the report once more, he had single handedly defeated an Ursa Major and slaughtered a whole bunch of other Grimm.

Without Aura and if what George Joestar had said was true.

He shook his head, it was a ridiculous idea but he could not leave to chance.

So he called him to his office.

He arrived in matter of minutes and Ironwood gave him his mission.

"You have to kill him, no questions asked, as soon as he leaves Ozpin's care you kill him" Ironwood said in a severe tone.

The man simply nodded "With a sniper?"

Ironwood let out a sigh "Negative, bullets don't work on him, you'll have to get personal with him, but I suppose that would be no issue for you, with your augmentations and all that"

"Of course there will be no issue, after all ATLAS SCIENCE IS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"

 **A/N: And I'll leave it there for now, thank you for the kind words and support I really appreciate it, but do feel free to call me out on my mistakes, it makes me become a better writer.**

 **Team RWBY was a lot of fun to write, but Kars is the story's main focus so it will be mostly his point of view.**

 **And to those who were wondering why bullets hurt him in this world, well I do have an answer but it's kind of plot related so you'll have to wait until next chapter. Any ideas? Criticism? Pairing? (Even though Romance is not the focus of this story) feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ultimate Being arrives at Remnant**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Answers**

 **Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power- Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

Ozpin considered himself a man who had seen all this world had to offer.

He had traveled the vast world of Remnant to defend it from Grimm and people who wanted to destroy it. And he used the term "people" loosely

Along the way he met some really powerful allies, friends who he trusted with his life and the lives of the students of Beacon Academy.

And also many enemies who only wanted to bring misery to this world.

He knew secrets only the most powerful people of Remnant were aware of.

"Then why when he entered the room I felt so small?" he asked himself as he escorted said man to his office.

He knew power when he saw it, but this was not the power he was used to, it was unlike that of a maiden.

Nor one of an aura or semblance, neither of those things could be this strong.

What he had felt when Kars entered the room had been raw power.

A wild and incontrollable thing, something ancient and Bizarre.

A power so far off his reach that it scared him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to put it to his use.

Ozpin was in the middle of a war and he needed anything that could give him some edge over his opponents

Ozpin frowned he had either walked into a goldmine or his own doom.

Right now he had to play every card he had and be very careful around him.

Ozpin let out a small sigh, why did he had to run out of coffee this morning, it would have been perfect for this stressful situation.

When they arrived at his office he made a gesture for him to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

Kars stared at him and remained standing.

"Well I think some introductions are in order, you already know my name and profession but I've yet to know anything about you" he said.

Kars stared at him with a raised eyebrow but decided to humor the man.

"Kars" he replied.

Ozpin smiled, they might get somewhere today.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kars, I must say you're quite the enigma, you appear out of nowhere and start wreaking havoc around the east side of the forest"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and waited for his reply.

To his surprise the man simply shrugged.

"I have only destroyed those who have attacked me first"

Straight to point it seems, but still he needed to confirm something.

He closed his eyes "Where you the one who killed all those people at the faunus village" Glynda had said that he had slaughtered the people from T.R.I.O.R leaving only, blood and dismembered corpses for the police to clean up.

Kars stared at him with a bored expression "Specify"

Ozpin clenched his fist

"The people from T.R.I.O.R, a racist group who murders Faunus because they feel they are inferior to them" he said keeping his voice leveled.

"Yes" Kars said without flinching or showing any sing of regret "I killed them"

Ozpin found his answer upsetting, he had no remorse of his actions.

A killing machine with no regards for those who crossed his path.

"I also believe you met my associate and friend Glynda" he stated but Kars remained unresponsive.

"What do you want?" the tall man asked at last.

"To be fair Mr. Kars I want answers, you appear out of nowhere and kill many criminals then disappear into the forest only to then massacre every Grimm in the vicinity; a man of your power cannot have remain hidden for so long… so in short I think what I want to know is, who are you?"

Kars stared at the man and frowned

"I don't know" he said after a moment of consideration.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ozpin said taken aback by his answer.

Kars gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I said I do not know you insect, I woke up in the middle of nowhere with no memory of who or what I was only to be attacked by strangers, I killed every single one of them" he said as his eyes glowing red

"Then I walked through the woods only to be attacked by some creatures, that's when your underlings found me and now here I am"

Ozpin couldn't help but to shake his head "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you have no memory of who you are?" he asked thinking this had to be some sort of joke or ruse.

"Believe what you want insect, I don't care if you believe me or not" Kars said as he crossed his arms.

Ozpin stared at him for a second.

He was not lying, he could tell that this man truly had no memory of his past.

"And what's what you want Kars?" Ozpin said looking at the man, his gaze unflinching, trying to get something out of him. Even the smallest reaction could lead to a discovery of what type of person he truly was.

"Answers" Kars replied immediately, Ozpin raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that?" the headmaster questioned.

"Because I have no… purpose, I don't even know what I am" Kars said a little sadly.

Ozpin nodded, it made sense to him.

If he didn't have the academy or his other…activities you could say, he would have gone insane a long time ago.

"In that case Mr. Kars I have a proposition for you"

Kars looked interested in what the insect could probably want from him.

"I will allow you to stay here at Beacon, the school with the largest amount information in the world, here you can research what you are and where do you belong" he said a hint of pride in his voice

"But…" Kars said knowing very well he would want something in return, because in Kars mind you didn't do something if you couldn't gain something better in return.

"You will lend your assistance to me and my school whenever I think it would be necessary, for example going to missions too dangerous for my students or acting as their backup and supervise them while they're in missions" Ozpin said proud of himself for thinking this plan.

He could not treat him like a student but keeping him in the academy gave him a sense of control over him… for the time being.

"I agree" Kars said at last.

Fighting was no issue to him and taking care of some insects shouldn't be that difficult.

Ozpin smiled "Thank you, I assure you that you won't regret this, I will call an associate of mine so that she takes you to your quarters"

Kars glared at Ozpin "I hope you live up to your promise Headmaster because if I find out that you have been keeping information from me I will hunt you down" he said as he pointed at him, a flash of light blinded Ozpin for a moment and with that Kars turned around and exited the room.

Ozpin stared at the door for a moment before he felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

He brought a hand to his left cheek and to his surprise there was blood on his fingers.

"When did he…" Ozpin said in confusion as he looked at his reflection on the window, there was a large gash on his left cheek.

"Even managing to cut through my Aura" the headmaster mumbled.

Ozpin smiled, he was making a big gamble but if he played everything right he might have found a powerful tool for his war.

The only thing that worried the headmaster is that he was indeed holding information that he did not plan to share with Kars.

What George Joestar had told him had been... worrying to say the least.

So he decided he would keep the information for now, until he saw it absolutely necessary he would tell Kars of his other worldly origins.

Ozpin chuckled as he stared out of the window blood still dripping down his chin.

"I have an alien on my side now, your move Salem"

* * *

Kars was waiting for his guide outside of Ozpin's office with a thoughtful expression.

The ultimate being was currently wondering about the vision he had in the ship.

The child that the woman was talking to had been him, he was sure of it.

So he definitely had a past, he couldn't remember it right now but he had one.

"Mr. Kars" someone said snapping him out of his thoughts.

The same woman who he had encountered at the village?

He snorted, the world was really small.

"Yes?"

"The Headmaster has requested that I show you to your room; if you could please follow me" she said a hint of anger in her voice.

Kars smiled, she remembered him apparently.

He simply nodded and allowed her to lead him.

Glynda on the other hand was gritting her teeth at the headmaster's latest crazy idea.

Allowing this murderer to roam the school ground was in her mind a very dangerous and irresponsible thing to do, putting not only the students at risk but the staff as well.

She looked back at him and to her surprise he looked calm, pensive even.

And he was still in the same state of undress, she blushed and looked away.

He clearly trained a lot for the looks of it and was not shy about it.

The professional side of her knew the least contact she made with him the better, but the other…

Glynda shook her head, she could think about it later right now she would just take him to his room.

They arrived at the auditorium and to her surprise it was completely barren. Sometimes the students came here to talk or simply get away from their dorms, but now no soul was on sight.

Except for one person who was sitting in the middle of the room.

His face obscured by the military cap he was wearing, he was a massive man that was for sure, almost as tall as the man standing behind her.

"Hello there Fräulein" he said in a heavy accent.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you? Identify yourself this instant!" she yelled, but he remained still.

"I have no need to tell you my name, just know that I was send by Ironwood to deal with an issue" he said as he finally stood up from his chair.

He then pointed at Kars

"I believe you know what I'm talking about"

Kars on the other hand remained unresponsive eyeing the man with a sense of wariness.

"He is under the protection of the Headmaster" Glynda said with a frown "Ironwood has no authority here!" Glynda said as she took out her wand.

"And if you don't leave now, I will make you leave" she said steel in her voice.

To her surprise her wand was shot out of her hand.

She gaped at the man before her. When did he pull out his gun?

"You look confused Fräulein" he said with a smirk as he took out his cap revealing his blond hair.

"Step aside these is between him and me!" the stranger yelled as he stared at Kars, a large grin plastered on his face.

Glynda was about to intervene when Kars took a couple of steps forward.

"You will die if you continue this" Kars said in a disinterested tone.

"HAHAHAHAHA DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN KILL RUDOL VON STROHEIM!" Stroheim yelled at the top of his lungs as he approached his opponent.

Kars raised his fist and slammed it down on Stroheim's face. To his surprise his head didn't explode but rather it pushed against his fist.

"You are strong I'll give you that" Stroheim replied as he took a step back.

"But nothing can compare to Atlas technology!" Stroheim yelled as he punched Kars with the same strength he had been punched.

Kars felt his jaw break only to immediately fix itself, he spat some blood to the ground and smiled at his opponent, this actually might be fun.

Both opponents stared at each other before they resumed their attacks.

Kars took out his blades and started slashing left and right. Stroheim blocked every single one of them with his metallic body and delivered a powerful kick to Kars hitting him the stomach. Kars frowned a little before he continued his assault.

This time he decided he would go for his head.

He kicked Stroheim in the stomach and brought his blade down, like some sort of guillotine.

Stroheim saw this and thanks to his cybernetics managed to avoid being killed, he twisted his body and jumped out of harm's way.

"You're good, you waste no time in trying to kill me" Stroheim said as Kars approached him once more.

"BUT!" Stroheim said as he raised a finger.

"You're nothing but a FOOOOOL MY BODY IS THE PERFECT COMBINATION OF MAN AND MACHINE!" and out of nowhere he ripped his uniform in half and out of his abdomen a giant machine gun came out and started firing destroying everything in its path.

Kars started to deflect the bullets with his blades and frowned at the man. Some bullets managed to pierce his skin but they were very few.

Kars grinned as he approached his opponent. Stroheim on the other hand started to get nervous.

"IMPOSSIBLE NO ONE CAN SURVIVE SO CLOSE TO A MACHINE GUN!" Stroheim increased the power of his machine gun, destroying the auditorium in the process.

Glynda, who decided it would be best to take cover behind a pillar, stared in awe at Kars.

He was reflecting the bullets with his blades, no one without aura could do that!

Stroheim gritted his teeth, he didn't think he would be this strong.

When Kars was close enough he grabbed Stroheim by the throat and with his other hand he sliced the machine gun in half rendering it useless.

Stroheim gasped as he felt his throat being crushed under the mighty grip of the super being.

"End of the line for you, Stroheim" Kars said as he raised his blade high into the air, creating a flash of light that illuminated the entire room.

"Not yet" Stroheim managed to cough out and activated one last trick.

His fist burned red as he used his final card.

Glynda gasped as Kars exploded and was thrown back several feet away from his opponent only to crash and destroyed the pillar near her. His organs where visible, and he created a very large pool of blood as he lost insane amounts of blood.

Stroheim smirked as his fist burned with the power of red explosive dust, he was the only one with this technology, with this power.

He would never fail again! Ever since his defeat at the hands of that dreadful being which had destroyed most of his body he had bowed to never lose to a freak like that again!

That was the power that he held within him the power of absolute conviction, this was the power of ATLAS ENGINEERING!

Now he only needed to make sure that… did he just move!?

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Stroheim yelled as the wound in Kars abdomen healed before his eyes.

Something had changed within Kars as he stood, he seemed more intimidating to Stroheim.

"Bastard!" he yelled as he shot bullets from his hand pistol, but they just bounced off him.

Kars smirked as he approached Stroheim who could only keep firing at him even though bullets clearly did nothing to him now.

Once he ran out of bullets he could only stare in confusion.

"What are you?" Stroheim asked as he raised his fist to hit him once more with a high concentrated dust explosion.

Kars grabbed the fist, the large explosion destroying Stroheim's arm, but Kars remained the same, not even a scratch in his powerful hand.

Stroheim tried to kick him only to meet Kars blade.

With a swift movement he removed both of his legs, Stroheim fell to the ground and stared up at his opponent.

Kars extended both of his arms as his blades reflected light illuminating the entire room, making it impossible to look at him as he was surrounded by light.

"I am Kars, simple as that" Kars said as he was about to decapitate Stroheim.

"STOP!" Glynda yelled stopping Kars mid act.

The ultimate being stared at the woman for a moment, his cold red eyes making her shiver, but she managed to find her voice.

"Spare him, he is no longer capable of harming you, if he dies it would only manage to make you an enemy of Ironwood and then we won't be able to help you" Glynda said her voice wavering a bit.

Kars stared at Stroheim who was looking at him with a frown, this man was ready to die, the ultimate being realized.

But for his quest for answers he would spare this bug.

Kars blades disappeared and he turned around not bothering to look at Stroheim.

"You'll live another day insect, consider this a reward for an interesting fight"

Glynda let out a sigh, to her surprise Kars approached her and gave her a gun.

"Shoot me" he requested.

Glynda stared at Kars like he had grown a second head.

"Why?" she asked utterly confused

"Humor me woman" he said as he took some steps away from her and waited for her to shoot.

Glynda raised the gun and fired, if he had survived an explosion surely a simple shot wouldn't hurt him.

The bullet hit him straight in the chest and blood poured out of the wound.

She gasped but Kars simply frowned.

"But…I SAW YOU TAKE MY BULLETS TO CHEST LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Stroheim yelled enraged.

Kars on the other hand sighed in disappointment.

For a second he had been at his full potential, he had felt the power running through his veins.

An incredible feeling that he couldn't describe had filled his body.

But now he felt… like he was missing something.

Kars clenched his fist in frustration.

"I will find out why I feel like this, I will reach my full potential" he bowed, his eyes burning with determination.

Kars smiled, he had a purpose now it seemed.

He turned to Glynda who was calling some staff to get Stroheim and lock him up until the general explained himself.

Stroheim on the other hand had opted to glare at the ground, he had failed again to a freak like the one who took his body from him.

Stroheim turned to glare at Kars "You… you know him don't you?!" Stroheim demanded with anger.

Kars raised an eyebrow.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Stroheim yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You will have to specify…insect" Kars said with a smile.

Stroheim gritted his teeth "The bastard that yells WRYYY, every damn time he attacks" he said in frustration.

Kars shook his head

"I have no idea who you're talking about, until we meet again Rudol Von Stroheim, I hope next time we meet you will be more of a challenge" Kars said as some guards grabbed Stroheim and dragged him out of the room.

Stroheim glared at him "Next time we meet you'll DIE!" he yelled.

Kars snorted and turned to Glynda "I need your assistance again woman"

Glynda blinked confused "What do you need?"

"Could it be possible that you find some clothing for me and take it to my chambers I feel annoyed that everyone is staring at me" Kars said a hint of annoyance as some students entered the auditorium to see what the commotion was.

Many of the students whispering amongst themselves about the mysterious half naked man.

Glynda felt a smirk form on her lips

"Of course follow me"

 **A/N: Well hello there, thank you for reading!**

 **I'm really happy about how these story is turning out, I never would have believed it would get this much attention, thank you so much! I promise I will do my best to make it interesting!**

 **I have many request for a Harem and some others want Kars to remain single, but you'll have to wait a little bit longer for romance, like I said last chapter (I think) romance it's not the main focus of the story, but what do you think?**

 **Should the ultimate being be paired up with someone?**

 **On another note do you want more JOJO characters to show up?**

 **That's all for today, I'll see you on the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

The **Ultimate Being arrives at Remnant**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Enter the trickster**

 **"There are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true; the other is to refuse to accept what is true" – Soren Kierkegaard.**

* * *

Blake Belladonna had always considered herself as someone who was very mature for her age. She had seen the suffering of her Faunus brethren and even at the tender age of nine she had bowed that she would do anything in her power to change the way the world of Remnant saw Faunus.

That's why she joined the White Fang, to change the world.

"And boy did we change it" she said to herself as she walked the busy streets of Vale.

Her heart felt heavy at the memory of the White Fang, how much had they changed, how much Adam had changed and how much had they changed her.

Thanks to their radical views they had made Remnant a ticking bomb, humans tried to justify their hate of Faunus by calling them all terrorist and monsters.

Faunus who hated humans could now join the White Fang and hurt anyone who disagreed with them.

This bubbling hatred was reaching a breaking point and last night could have been the start of a new war between Faunus and Humans.

The TRIOR had been ready to set that bomb off.

But that THING appeared out of nowhere and slaughtered them, adding more blood to the battleground.

What would have looked like one sided massacre had been changed into a graveyard of both Faunus and Humans alike.

The news said it was an unknown species of Grimm, because no human nor Faunus could have been so monstrous and strong to cause the wounds found in the destroyed corpses in the village.

But Blake knew it was no Grimm it had been the THING Ozpin had been talking to.

She had followed them into Ozpin's office making sure to keep her presence cloaked and she managed to hear most of their conversation.

Kars had killed most of the members of the TRIOR, something not even the White Fang at their current firepower would attempt.

But the way he had said had left her a little bit unsettled.

There was no boasting, no sadness or regret, he had said as if someone had asked him if he had stepped on an ant.

And from what she had seen and felt he truly believed that they were just insects in his way. The insane power that emanated from him made her senses scream danger.

And now Ozpin had allowed him to stay on the school.

She let out a sigh, things were getting more and more complicated by the minute.

Blake felt a small pang of guilt because she had left without telling her friends, after all they had been worried about her.

But right now all she wanted was to buy a new book and forget about everything that had happened recently.

No White Fang, no TRIOR and no Kars.

She smiled as she saw the sign of her favorite bookstore, but just as she was about to enter it her acute sense of hearing picked up a cry for help coming from a nearby building.

Blake stopped mid step and narrowed her eyes, a crime being committed in the middle of the day? No one would be so brave, not with so much security patrolling Vale after the Faunus Village massacre. But as she looked around the block she noticed something, very few people where in this area and not one hunter or police where in sight.

Something was fishy, she decided it would best to approach the building and see for herself, she would not turn her back on someone that needed help.

As she followed the sound her nose caught the familiar sent of blood.

Soon enough she arrived at the source, two hulking guards stood over a young Faunus, who could not have been older than fifteen.

One of the guards punched him in the face "listen here you sub-human scum, you're going to tell me all I want to know and you might live, alright?"

The poor boy nodded, satisfied the guard continued "We know you're a snitch for the White Fang, so I want you to tell me all about the thing that killed the TRIOR got it?"

The Faunus blinked in confusion "What..." he was silenced by a massive blow to the gut that left him gasping for air.

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME; YOU FAUNUS BASTARDS HAVE A SECRET WEAPON!" the thug yelled.

"Whatever it was that you beasts deployed wiped out more than half of our forces and I want to know what it was and how to kill it, or else…" the other one said as he pointed with his sword to the boy's head.

"I don't know anything I swear the White Fang never tells me anything I just give them info and they pay me that's all!" the boy said panic clear in his voice.

"I don't believe you" the brute said as he prepared to slice him in half "Luckily for me you're not the only snitch in town"

Blake was about to jump for her hiding place when she heard some clear their throat.

Both thugs turned around to see a tall young man with brown hair and a smile on his lips, they glared at him "Beat it if you don't want to get hurt kid, this does not concern you"

The teen stared at them his expression turning serious "Does not concern me? From my point of view as a citizen is my duty to report any type of crime against some whether he is Faunus or human and you my friend" he said as he pointed at the thug "You're hurting my friend"

The Faunus boy shook his head "Jojo get out of here this guys are not the people you want to mess with!"

Joseph Joestar didn't respond instead he focused on analyzing the situation. They were armed to the teeth, the one in the left with a weird chainsaw sword and the one in the right with some gauntlets, judging by the bizarre tubes that surrounded the base of the gauntlet, Joseph assumed that they could light the opponent on fire.

Oh and a cute girl is watching from behind the trashcan, Joseph added to his mental notes, he took a deep breath and with that he was ready.

"I gave you a chance boy" the thug said as he tried to cut Joseph in half, the young Joestar sidestepped the swing and brought down his hand on the thug hitting him in the shoulder.

"Overdrive!" he yelled as Hamon energy filled his opponent with energy knocking him out cold, he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, but interestingly his aura cushioned the blow.

"Your next line is going to be 'That's impossible' to you"-"That's impossible! ...WHAT?!"

Joseph took advantage of the distraction and kicked thug number two in the groin making him let out a not so manly scream.

He recovered quickly and set his gauntlets on fire "You're going to pay for that you Fu..."

"Watch your language there is a lady here!" Joseph interjected.

"HEY!" the Faunus boy said indignantly but Blake on the other hand gasped, she had trained herself to be stealthy as possible, her entire presence was cloaked, how the hell did he sense her?

Thug number two ignored him, thinking he was just trying to distract him again and started to take swings at the young man who expertly avoided them. After one of the flames nearly burned his hair off, Joseph decided it was time for his finisher.

"Now you asked for it, get ready for a real weapon!"

He took out his clacker volley and smiled.

The reaction from all the people present was one of disappointment, Joseph noted this and frowned, he would show them just how much his little metal balls could do.

Without a warning he threw them at the thug purposely making them miss their mark.

Blake shook her, was he stupid or suicidal.

"I can't believe you took out my friend being so pathetic" the member of the TRIOR said as he prepared to burn Joseph alive.

Joseph only raised a finger "Behind you"

"You really think I'm going to…" he was cut off by The Clacker Volley Boomerang hitting him the back of the head, Hamon filled his entire being and Joseph punched him repeatedly in the face.

Blake was confused why did the thug stay in place, it was as if something was holding him, Joseph smiled and with a bit more Hamon he made both of his gauntlets explode.

He fell to the ground and twitched a little, he would not get back up for a very long time.

Joseph smiled at his handiwork "Aura transmits Hamon as fine as water" he picked his clacker off the ground and patted the Faunus boy on the shoulder "You okay there buddy?"

The Faunus boy sat there petrified, too confused at what had transpired in this short amount of time.

"What was that?" he said as he looked at Jojo for an answer, the trickster simply waved his hand "A little bit of this and little bit of that, but you don't need to worry about that, you should run by the way the cops will be here any second now"

The Faunus boy nodded and got up with the help of his friend "Thanks Jojo I'll make it up to you somehow" he said before he ran away.

"You should stop hiding you know, I know you're there" Joseph called out, both hands behind his head as he stretched (posed).

Blake frowned and decided to confront him about what just happened, she took some steps the only sound in the alleyway being her shoes clicking softly against the ground.

"You took out two member of the TRIOR" she stated making the Joestar smile.

"And without draining their aura" he said smugly.

Blake shook her head "That's impossible"

Joseph walked up to one of the guys and kicked him, the Aura immediately blocked the blow.

"You see an Aura is an extension of your soul it protects you lot from any kind of physical attack, I bypassed it" Joseph said.

"Bypassed…but how?" Blake didn't believe him, he was holding back information, but he looked like the type of guy that spoke a lot, so she would let him talk a little bit more.

"A little secret of mine" Joseph said as he waved his hand around, sparkling with hamon.

Blake blinked, her mind must be playing tricks with her she could have sworn the energy that emanated from his hand took the form of a vine with thorns.

"But as much as I would like to stay here and chat with such a pretty girl like you I got to go somewhere else" he said as he turned around and waved his hand "See you around"

Blake frowned "Wait...why did you help the boy?"

"He's my friend duh" Joseph said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know that those where members of the TRIOR right, they must have paid the police and hunters to stay clear from this area so they could have a chat with your "friend", doesn't it bothers you that this can happen? That your friend might live his entire days in fear?" she asked at the retreating Joseph.

He stopped and scratched his head "I guess… but what can I do about it, I'm no hunter and I have no interest in becoming one"

"You have your powers you could start with that" Blake said.

Joseph snorted "Yeah that makes a big difference and just because you have power doesn't mean you should use it, if something threatens my family and friend sure I'll use it but if it doesn't affects me…I don't care, see ya later Cat-Lady" and with that he walked away.

Blake sighed in disappointment, such potential and it all goes to waste.

Then something clicked on her mind… how did he know she was a Faunus!?

She ran in the direction he had gone to only to find the deserted street, she looked around one more time before she went back towards the book store.

"What a Bizarre man" she said to herself.

* * *

Beacon Academy was a massive building that could be seen from miles away, a building of such size obviously had a room for almost every occasion and the rooms where massive to boot.

But if you asked any professor what the best room was they would say that it was the library for the sheer amount of information it held, Ozpin was quite proud of possessing the largest collection of books and documents in all of Remnant.

Right now it was deserted but that was to be expected after all it was very late, no student would dare to walk into a creepy library at night but deep within the library a faint light could be seen.

A small lamp illuminated a desk which contained many history, biology and folklore books.

One of the books was discarded into a pile that was on the ground and was quickly replaced by a new one.

Kars had spent his time reading Remnant history, the many wars and struggles that Remnant had to face in its history, to him all of this nonsense about war and discrimination where stupid.

The strongest one should rule and the others should do as he says, if you stood above all it was for a reason, why should you bend your will to someone who is weaker than you?

But now he had a good understanding of the world he was in, he had learned about the hunters and their struggles against the creatures of Grimm.

His respect for this faculty had gone up a little, very little but something was something.

He was currently reading about the legend of the maidens and the powers they held, to him it sounded like some made up tale for kids.

But when the book mentioned the powers of fire and wind something inside Kars felt a little upset, he didn't know the reason why but it lingered for a good while.

He growled in frustration and brought a hand to his forehead.

If only he had more visions like the ones he had on the aircraft maybe that could clear more things for him, that had been a memory he was sure of it, that had been HIS mother. But that was the only thing he knew for sure, where she was or if she was alive was a mystery to Kars.

He stopped his reading when he heard the sound of some footsteps, judging by the noise it was someone rather large.

Professor Port stared at the man before him, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and some jeans and boots, surely this wasn't the man Ozpin had been talking about.

"Can I help you?" Kars asked not bothering to look up from his book.

Port cleared his throat "As matter of fact you can, I believe you're Mr. Kars, right?"

Kars nodded

"Well you see me and my students from Second year are about to embark on a small exploration mission in a Grimm infested area, I was going to be accompanied by another teacher, Glynda to be precise, but she cancelled saying she had more pressing matters to attend to here at Beacon like that crazy robot man that attacked the school, reminds me of this one time I was at a bar in Atlas those rotten pieces…"

Seeing that the man was getting sidetracked Kars decided to snap him out of it before he continued further "I suppose you wish that I accompany you?"

Port stopped his tale and nodded happily "Why yes I do, we'll leave at six AM, we meet up at the Great Hall… the place where the robot man attacked, try to not be late" and with that the professor was gone.

Kars stared for a while before he closed the book, he wasn't sleepy at all and he didn't find the idea of going back to his room and stare into nothingness appealing so he decided to take a walk, his brain needed a break after reading more than twenty books.

He walked out of the library and moved around Beacon without a destination in mind, his mind processing all the information he had been accumulating, to a human it would have been impossible to memorize every single page of a book in a couple of hours let alone twenty but for the ultimate being it had been easy task, thought he had been surprised that his brain could get strained.

He walked for a good while until he reached a small garden that overlooked the city, he immediately liked the place.

It was far away from every one and he quite liked the plants here.

Kars grabbed a rose feeling a small sensation of pain, as the thorns digged into his skin, small drops of blood falling to the ground bellow.

He retracted his hand and watched the wound close with amusement, in a couple of seconds he was good as new, Kars looked around and noticed that this garden was mostly made out of roses.

Red roses to be precise.

Kars heard something on the other end of the garden and decided to investigate, he walked past the flowers petals moving softly with the wind.

He reached a small clearing with a monument in the middle.

Next to it a small girl kneeled weeping softly.

"Mother…"

Kars knew that voice, it was the small girl that had been sent to fetch him, not knowing what to do in this situation he decided that it would be best to go away without her noticing.

"Yang is that you?" the girl said as she wiped her turning around.

Ruby was surprised to see Kars standing there with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I bothered you, I hear a noise and decided to investigate what it was" Kars said more annoyed at being found out that sorry.

"No no no it's completely fine, I usually come here when no one is around… but I don't cry this was just a special occasion and yeah…" Ruby finished lamely looking at the ground embarrassed to be found out crying.

Kars let out the first chuckle since his awakening and shook his head "I'm sure of it child"

Ruby didn't know if he was insulting her or just being condescending but at least there was no awkward silence between them.

"Why did you come here? Came here to rest your bones after the hard battle against the SUPER COOL cyborg that tried to kill you" she said in excitement.

Kars shook his head "The battle was hardly something to waste time on, I have been studying in the library trying to make some of my memories return to me, I guess I got tired and decided to go for a walk"

Ruby giggled "You get tired of studying but not when you fight?"

Kars shrugged his shoulders.

"The mind is a tricky thing, the muscles on the other hand are far easier to deal with" he said, flexing a little.

Ruby blushed and looked down, but when she looked down Kars words made her remember of what had happened tonight.

"Yes… you're right" she said sadly as she looked at the pedestal that she had been kneeling next to.

Kars raised an eyebrow, she changed moods fast, this rapid change of behavior sparked Kars curiosity and he decided he wanted to know what made this normally so happy child be in this sour mood.

"Is something wrong child?" he asked softly.

Kars had read a psychology book and he had learned that one of the ways for someone to open up to you is to ask them what was wrong in a gentle tone (something that the Kars that had died when Joseph ejected him into space would have LAUGHED at).

Ruby looked at her feet "I had a nightmare" she stated.

Kars would have snorted if he didn't have so much self-control, to cry over a dream how pathetic.

"It was about my Mother, I dreamed of her death" she said sadly.

Oh.

That was different.

"So I guess I came to this garden to clear my thoughts and… feel like I still remember her"

Kars looked at her in confusion.

"Oh right you don't know, hehe sorry should have mentioned it, this garden was dedicated to my mother, Summer Rose after her death… I like to come here from time to time because I feel like I'm forgetting her… and that makes me feel terrible! It's like she is fading away from my life and my memories! I just remember her cloak!" she broke into sobs.

Kars stared, not knowing what to do, he approached the girl and grabbed her shoulder making her stare at him.

"I'm not good with words child but… I know what you feel, my entire life has been wiped out, I cannot recall anything from my past life. My family, my people gone…I only remember my mother and even that is a foggy memory, but I do remember that she cared about me and the thing about memories is that no matter what you can't change the way you felt, the images might be all foggy but the smile that brings to your lips will not change" Kars said.

Ruby smiled at him "Thank you"

Kars half smiled before he turned around "Not a problem, I will be going now, have a good night Ruby"

When Kars faded from Ruby's view she looked back at the small pedestal with her mother's name.

She smiled and walked back to her dorm, Summer Rose might not be here anymore but she had loved her and Yang and that right now was all that mattered.

Ruby arrived back at the dorm the same time as Blake, who raised an eyebrow at her team leader being out so late.

"I went looking for cookies!" Ruby lied a big grin on her face.

Blake snorted and smiled "Of course you would"

Ruby pointed at her bag "don't tell that reason you came back so late was because of the book, Yang, Weiss and I were worried when you simply disappeared" Ruby pouted to get her point across.

Blake's ears went down "Sorry"

Ruby shook her head and gave her friend a hug "No problem, it only matters that you're fine now"

Blake patted Ruby on the head "Yes, I'm all better now you can unhand me"

Ruby obeyed and her eyes widened "Oh by the way you won't believe what happened today after you left, a killer cyborg tried to kill Kars right here at the school, but because he's so cool he managed to defeat him, man his Aura must be absurdly strong!" Ruby she said happily not noticing the frown that formed on her face.

"Yeah… his Aura must be strong, I also met someone interesting today" Blake said as she opened the door to their dorm.

"I doubt he was as cool as Kars, I talked to him and he's very nice…and strong" a small blush formed on her face.

Blake brought a hand to her chin "He might have been... and maybe as strong as Kars"

 **A/N: And cut, sorry for the long wait, college has been very rough this semester but I think I'll be able to post more chapters soon.**

 **Special cookie for the person who figures out how Joseph managed to take out both thugs without draining their Aura. I think I left enough clues for you guys to figure out.**

 **Not so much action in this chapter sorry, setting things up for future chapters.**

 **And to all the people who commented, Kars will remain single!(And fabulous) for now at least.**

 **Honestly this takes a huge burden of my back because I don't have to focus on romance which I feel would slow down the story at the point we're at.**

 **Will there be any romance in the future? Who knows honestly, maybe if I feel like it's necessary or if you guys want it.**

 **But then is then and now is now, so until then arrives I think we won't have to worry about that for a while.**

 **Anyways thank you all for reading and leaving reviews on the last chapters. I'll see you on the next update.**

 **Au-revoir!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The ultimate being arrives at Remnant**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The secret to happiness is freedom... And the secret to freedom is courage- Thucydides**

* * *

Kars had expected the trip to be quiet, to not have to worry about much except protecting a bunch of students from some Grimm, but a he looked at the team before him he knew that trouble was bound to found them.

Team CFVY was an interesting team to say the least, from its very confident looking leader, to the shy bunny eared girl.

There was also a man who almost rivaled Kars in height and a very "red looking" fellow who was glaring at him.

Inferiority tended to bring out the worst in people Kars assumed, and oh how could he forget the Professor who was currently singing a merry tune as they walked towards the village where they would do their research.

Kars had raised an eyebrow as the professor explained the mission back in Beacon, mostly cause it was to study the impact that Grimm had after they destroyed a village.

The one village that they were walking to had been destroyed by Grimm a couple of weeks ago, but the inhabitants refused to leave it, no matter how dangerous it was for them to remain there.

The Grimm had tasted blood there and they would be back for more, of that almost everyone was sure of.

To Kars to remain was to die, if you were weak you had to adapt, become stronger and learn from your weakness. But if you did not change and you expected the outcome of the conflict to change then you were as wrong as you were stupid and you will eventually be killed.

Kars kept this to himself, because he knew that most people didn't share his views and he honestly thought it was unnecessary to change others peoples points of views, the only opinion that should matter to me is my own, he said to himself.

Kars heard Port call out for him.

"Mr. Kars if you do not mind we will begin to interact and question the villagers you can scout ahead if you want, make sure there are no other Grimm around"

Kars simply nodded and left towards the woods.

His acute sense of hearing couldn't pick up any sound of Grimm, nor could he smell them, so he assumed the villagers were safe for now.

He walked around a little bit more looking out for any threats.

Kars stopped once he arrived at a what looked like to be a fence.

He raised an eyebrow, tthat thing didn't look like could hold back a Grim so why bother, it was just going to be cut down like paper the moment he arrived.

He looked around and found a sign

"Keep out"

And below that one, another one said "If trespassers are found they will be arrested by orders of the mayor"

A yes the major, a position of "power" or something like that.

To him, power was like breathing it was how he lived, constantly knowing he was stronger than the others, but these people were different they fought tooth and nail to get power no matter how easily it would slip through their fingers once they got a hold of it, it would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic.

Normally he would have left and wandered back to the village but he was intrigued with what laid beyond the fence that the Mayor would arrest anyone that got close to it, so with a swif move of his arm blades he cut a hole in the fence big enough for him to fit in.

As he walked he found himself in a small clearing and soon enough his nose picked up a peculiar smell, rotting flesh.

He approached what looked like to be source of the smell with curiosity, the bugs around it made it difficult to know for sure what it was but with an inhuman accuracy he cut them all out of the air leaving him alone with a human corpse.

Kars looked at the corpse with mild curiosity before another bug started buzzing around him, annoyed the ultimate being prepared to cut the insignificant creature before he realized that there were more bugs concentrated on small pockets all over the valley that only meant one thing that these corpse was not the only one without having to focus he could make out a human figure and not so far away another and another and another… this was a graveyard he realized.

But the corpses were not being buried, he wondered why.

He was sure that the people in Remnant liked to bury their dead as a way of respect to grant them eternal sleep as they put it, that's why leaving them out in the open seemed so odd to him.

Kars heard a rattle behind him, he turned around and saw a man that was carrying what looked to be more corpses to the already huge pile that was there the man was huffing as he threw the last one into the pile.

Kars approached him, the man was covered in a dark cloak almost as he was hiding himself the only thing Kars could make out was a beard.

"You, why are the corpses not being buried" Kars asked the stranger who simply snorted.

"Beats me, I'm only doing what I'm told to do, you're not supposed to be here by the way leave now before that bastard of a Mayor finds out" said a hint of anger in his tone which Kars picked up immediately.

"You sound displeased with him" Kars said as the cloaked figure gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn right I am! All these people are being left to rot in the middle of nowhere, not even the kids are allowed to be buried! Damn those bastards to hell all of them! The dead should have at least some respect!"

He finished sadly, the man had kept that bootled for a long time apparently Kars thought, but a question formed in his mind making him look at the cloaked figure with curiosity.

"And why not do something about, all this" he said as he gestured towards the field.

"Tch what am I supposed to do I'm not even allowed to tell anyone this, I only told you cause you caught me in a bad moment, that one right there was a little girl that died not by Grimm but by an infection, she doesn't deserves this and besides who will listen to me" he said dejectedly as he sat on the ground.

Ah the thought self-loathing, to think that you were not good enough for something or that you would encounter failure in all your endeavors, this way of thinking was not build overnight, it takes years and years of negative social interaction to come to fruition which meant that this man came from a very different way of living that the ones around him.

"What is your purpose in this village?" Kars asked.

"Me? Oh I was the son of the gravedigger, helped around with my dad until he died in the recent attack, so I took his place but then the Mayor ordered me to dump all the bodies here and leave them to rot, he said that if I told anyone I would be betraying the government and the people of the town, he said there was a reason for this and to have patience but it has been weeks and everyone that dies gets dumped here, the coffins that they have been burying are empty"

Kars narrowed his eyes, how suspicious.

And he had planned this very well too apparently, even picking a spot whre the wind didn't take the smell to the people of the town, not even he had bene anle to smell….

Kars eyes widened and he quickly changed position, so that he was facing the wind directly sure enough the smell was strong and no doubt could be smelt for miles which meant one thing.

Kars chuckled how smart of him, not saying tha he understood the mayor's intentions but if what he was planning to do was what Kars thinks it is, well he had to hand it to him.

He had style.

As he looked at the face of the child laying on the ground his mind started to spin and he felt something inside his head snap.

He stood immobile for a couple of seconds staring ahead at nothingness before his senses came back to him, annoyed he brought a hand to his head.

"Dammit"

"Are you all right Mister?"

"I'm fine I was just… remembering something that's all"

Kars tuned to stare at him

"Your name?"

"Yorick, why?"

"Because Yorick I need you to follow me I think I know what he hopes to do and I doubt is for the good of the people of the village, the fact that you haven't been attacked by Grimm already is a miracle"

Kars said as he started to walk back to the village Yorick by his side.

"What do you mean? Grimm aren't attracted by smell or something like that they follow humans for their souls"

"And that's what worries me"

Yorick frowned "I don't get it"

Kars chuckled "I doubt you could understand even if I explained it to you but no matter the only thing you need to know is that after all this you will be finally be able to bury the dead"

Yorick didn't feel offended, he knew he was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he did want to at least give the dead a proper burial.

"All right then I will follow you Mister but you better not be lying"

"Kars does not lie"

Kars didn't know why he felt this rage in his heart as he looked at the corpses but his brain had flashed the image of the corpses of many before him and his entire body covered in blood and he knew that was not his blood, he knew that was the blood of his people.

Someone had slain them and that filled his heart with rage.

So he decided he would take out on someone else. And that person was going to be the Major, not because he felt bad for the people of the village or for Yorick.

He would do it because the Major had just answered a question he had been afraid of the answer.

Was he alone?

* * *

Velvet was considered by many to be this shy and meek girl who couldn't stand for herself and relied on others to get around.

While she was certainly shy she was by no means defenseless, she just didn't like to fight against humans or Faunus, which meant she most of the times ignored all the racist comments and glares thrown her way.

She was doing that just now as some of the villagers stared at her in distrust and some even in ager, she knew it was the White Fangs fault, but still not all Faunus were bad, just like all humans where not bad.

She let out a sigh as a mother grabbed her son's hand and took him away while glaring at her, Velvet and her team had been looking around the almost destroyed village.

It looked like it was hit by a tornado, but the clawed buildings and the dried out blood on the walls said otherwise.

She wondered why these people were still here.

The people where suffering, both mentally and physically.

The food supply was low and being near where all your family and friends died was not good for recovery.

But sadly this was not an isolated case, this was just the one Beacon was closest to.

That's why Port brought them here, to see up close not the battle but the aftermath, something that was just as devastating as the attack and left scars that took a long time to heal.

Even though he was a bit… eccentric to say the least, the professor was a smart man and he knew first hand that sometimes hunters didn't only had to fight the Grimm but also the aftermath that they left behind after their attacks.

Velvet ears picked up the sound of movement behind her, the hushed whispers not of aggression but of curiosity and admiration.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she turned around to see the man that Coco had been so excited about and Velvet could understand her friend, to say he was gorgeous would be an insult, he was tall and had an air to him that she couldn't describe.

He was walking around the town with a peculiar man covered by a robe that only let her see his beard, but Kars (she overheard Mr. Port speaking to him) didn't look bothered by his strange company, which only made her admire him more.

He didn't care what people thought, he decided to be around those who he deemed worth it.

She hoped that he thought of Faunus that way too, but she could tell that he saw everyone the same way, he didn't even raise an eyebrow at her presence he only stared at her for a millisecond before returning to Port.

Those cold calculating eyes and the serious expression that the whore was the one of hardened veteran who didn't let anything get to him, but at the same time regretted what had happened here.

She stared at him until his eyes turned towards her.

She blushed and looked away, what a fool she was thinking about something as trivial as love when they were supposed to be on a mission and a serious one at that, he was obviously a trained huntsman who would think of her as a weird schoolgirl.

As he walked towards them she couldn't help but to feel her heart accelerate, oh god, why did Coco had to be the one asking the questions to the townsfolk she could use her endless chatter to make her snap out of it.

She decided it would be best to look at the ground and hope that he wouldn't talk to her.

"You"

Crap

'All right Velvet you can do this, just remain calm, he is just like you, you can do this' she said to herself

"M-me?" she asked as she looked at him and now that she could see him up close she realized just how intimidating she was.

'Well that didn't sound absolutely pathetic' she said to herself, but to her surprise he didn't seem to care about her shyness he simply nodded.

"Yes, you're part of Port's group, why are you not with them?" he said as he looked around for the professor, who was nowhere to be found.

Velvet looked around in surprise and then she realized that she had been so transfixed on Kars that she had lost her team, her blush intensified and she buried her face in her hands.

"I… I think I'm lost" she said sadly, what a great first impression.

The man next to Kars chuckled, but Kars didn't seem to care.

"Accompany me then, I'm also in search for him" he said, making Velvet look up from her hands.

"Really?"

"My task is to protect you( and your teammates he had said but Velvet could only think of the first part)"

"T-thank you" she said with a nervous smile.

"Thank me when we find Port little one" Kars said, breaking his normally scowling face with a small smile the made Velvet weak at her knees.

"I think he went these way, follow me, um…" he let the sentence on the air, making her quickly realize what he wanted.

"Velvet, my name is Velvet, nice to meet you Mister"

"My name is Kars" he said as he started walking followed by his hooded companion.

Velvet couldn't help but to smile as she walked behind the duo, what an interesting person Mr. Kars was!

* * *

 **ARC 2**

 **Prologue**

 **A/N: Yes you read that right, these little (and I know is very little) chapter is the start of the second arc on this story, which I won't spoil, think of the last chapters as episode 1 of phantom blood where everything is set up and these chapter as the first ten minutes of episode 2 where we start to get little snippets of what is to come.**

 **Am I proud of this chapter? No per say but I am proud of what it represents, a new Arc for me to force RWBY to face the madness that is the might of a Pillar Man.**

 **By the way don't expect Kars to constantly be looking for power or a way to become stronger, after all he already is the strongest freaking thing on the planet (that he knows about) so he won't be looking for a way to climb to the top because after all, he is the top.**

 **If you're looking for that type of story I strongly recommend Schizoid by MightyMiget which is about Diavolo (a great Jojo villain no matter what people say) climbing his way to the top of the underworld of Remnant, trust me is really good, go check it out if you haven't.**

 **And with that I sign off, I have to catch up with that new Diamond is Unbreakable live action movie that apparently just came out (feel free to leave your opinions of that on a review)**

 **Au-revoir!**


	6. Story Update

**Story Update:**

Well this is embarrassing.

Hello nice to see you after ALL this time.

You might be wondering why this weird thing instead of an update?

Well you see the next chapter is a bit massive to say the least in terms of length so much so that I'm thinking of splitting it in half to not make things confusing.

Also University, writers block, real life problems and sickness I kind of forgot to write for this story.

I'm no Kars I get tired.

At least there has been quality RWBY/JOJO stories recently which I really appreciate.

Now enough excuses and ramblings the main point for this UPDATE.

Is that I wish you guys to be more involved in the making of this silly little story.

Stands are a major request but that comes down the line.

What I want to know is if you would like to see more JOJO characters.

Stroheim and Joseph are already there but if you want another one I'm sure I can figure something out.

But if you wish the story to continue with just part two characters then that's ok too.

I would really like your input in this because is a question that I have been asking myself a lot recently.

But anyways thank you for reading and next chapter should be up relatively soon (unless life decides to come back for round two)

Au-Revoir!


End file.
